finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kactuar
.]] Kactuar , also known as Cactuar, Flowering Cactuar, and Cactuar King, is a recurring enemy in the series. It is usually a weaker version of the Cactuar, but sometimes appears as a stronger version of the prickly foe. Much like its tougher brethren, Kactuars are capable of attacking with 1000 Needles and fleeing from battle, but are less durable than the Cactuar due to their low HP. As with the rest of the Cactuar family, they tend to have extremely high Defense and Magic Defense stats to offset their low HP. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Kactuar's first appearance, known as the Cactuar, was within the Corel Prison, found rarely within the sprawling desert area of the dungeon. It is an early source of gil, dropping 10,000 gil each time it's defeated, but meager EXP and AP. It is not to be confused with the Cactuer, which is the actual Cactuar for the game, fought at the solitary island southwest of Cosmo Canyon. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Two versions of the Kactuar exists within the game, known as the Kactuar, fought during Missions 3-13 and 10-1-1, and Kactuer, fought during Mission 10-1-3. Common to the Cactuar family, both versions possess extremely high Vitality and Spirit, but very low HP, making them not too difficult to defeat with the right tools. Final Fantasy X The Cactuar King is the strongest version of the Cactuar in the game, fought at the Monster Arena after collecting at least one of each fiend at the Thunder Plains. It posses sky high defenses as well as immunity to all elements, is extremely evasive, and counters all attacks with 10000 Needles, in addition to attacking normally with it and the OHKO ability 99,999 Needles. Final Fantasy XIII The Flowering Cactuar is an enemy fought at the Faultwarrens at the Salamandrine Path (D2) area. It will always open the battle with a barrage of high-level spells before using Flee if it is not pacified before its combo ends. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Flowering Cactuar returns as an enemy fought at the Archylte Steppe -Year Unknown- at the Sanctorium and the Plains of Eternity (Sunny). It fights identically to its previous incarnation, and once caught it is renamed to Cactrot. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kactuar is an enemy fought at the Old Lorica Region, mainly fighting with the skill 9999 Needles. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia The Kactuar is based off the species in the ''Lightning Saga, and is a rare enemy that may appear in the third wave of any Cycle Quest, usually as the last/leftmost foe in said wave. They have ~18,000-25,000HP, coupled with a very high evade rate versus normal Cactuars; but when defeated give up 75 Crystals of each type within a given color and a large amount of EXP. Active campaigns, as well as support items, can increase the yield from a single Kactuar to as much as sixfold, making them ideal for both item farming and level grinding at once. Certain events have allowed for more than one to appear as well, with lesser odds and greater rewards. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cactuar.png|''Final Fantasy VII version. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kactuar ATB.png|''Final Fantasy VII version. Flowering Cactuar ATB.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' version. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Etymology The Japanese name is based on the Japanese name for "Cactuar" , replacing the '' of with the of . This may imply that this is a fake Cactuar. This may be a joke on the fact the name Cactuar itself derives from it being a fake cactus. Category:Recurring enemies